


When the Hound falls.

by mlmren



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Canon Non-Binary Character, Cock Warming, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmren/pseuds/mlmren
Summary: Bloodhound is a mystery to others. But after that night with Mirage, they're not that much of a mystery for the trickster after all.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 45





	When the Hound falls.

**Author's Note:**

> for some context, this takes place after a season of games, and mirage stays for some times at bloodhound's house.  
> then things get nasty bc hound is a closeted horny bitch-
> 
> jk i love them.
> 
> also i bc hound being like 33 or something- and they have heat cycles. 
> 
> okay with that said, enjoy ❤️

The air was too warm. At least too warm for Bloodhound. They were used to the cold, the snow, the wind. Not the sun burning them through their clothes. It was almost unbearable, but they didn't complained. Bloodhound never complains. They weren't a child anymore. Unlike the man behind them. Mirage was standing a few feet behind the tracker, looking at them.

His gaze was a bit annoying, if not to say very. Bloodhound rolled their eyes behind their mask and continued to pack their things before turning to face the younger legend. 

"- We can go, now.

\- Ugh, finally... I- I mean not to make you angry but um... You took your time here, hey?

\- It doesn't matter, Elliott. Now walk."

Elliott nodded while scratching the back of his head. And off they were, to Bloodhound's house. It was a bit away from town, near the forests, and it look old. But it was a kind of luxury inside that Mirage didn't really see anywhere else. The charm of Tribe people, maybe. As they entered the house, Bloodhound let their bag slid under the nearby couch, not going to touch it very much until some time.

Mirage still held his. He looked quite confused. As though it wasn't his first time lurking in the tracker's house, he was always froze on his feet when he passed the enterance.

"- Go in your room upstairs, you know it, Elliott.

\- Y-yeah, was just uuuh... Lost in my thoughts.

\- You think too much, Felagì fighter."

Elliott gave it a shrug before going upstairs, letting Bloodhound alone in the living room. Just a little while before Bloodhound went upstairs too to change themselves. They didn't show any part of their body, they changed their clothing to an all black combo, black gloves. Only thing remaining was their mask, allowing them to breathe correctly. They could technically breathe without it. But their asthma was making it difficult.

Just as they left their room, they felt a weird feeling in their stomach. Something hot. But pleasant. They decided to let it in the side of their head, and went downstairs to sit on the couch.

Elliott finally joined they after maybe 20 minutes of waiting in complete silence for the other man. Bloodhound turned their head to look at Mirage when they suddenly stopped. He was shirtless. And seeing him like this made the warmth pool in Bloodhound's stomach grow wider. Now the tracker could put a name on it.

Heat. They were in heat, and seeing another male half naked had his entire system go crazy. But they didn't show it. They were red behind their mask, of course. And their breathing was tempting to go apeshit. Elliott didn't even realized it, laying on the huge sofa and looking at his phone. 

Didn't he felt that too? No, Bloodhound was... Special... Before, for them, heat was just a thing they could pass on a few fingers. But now that Elliott was here with them, shirtless and looking this hot, they needed something to calm their heat. And this something was cock.

The tracker sighed, trying to keep calm. It was getting harder for them not to wiggle on themselves, the heat between their legs was too high and was taking control. They _needed_ Elliott inside of them. Right now. On this gods forsaken couch.

But how could they say it to him? "hey wanna fuck me until i blackout?" no, it's not how you say it to people. At least not for Bloodhound. They finally decided to lay down next to Mirage, earning a little grin and a chuckle. 

"- Little Hound being close to me, is it because they like me?

\- Shut up. I'm thinking."

They harshly said. They didn't wanted to talk that much, every attention Mirage gave them making them wetter and needier. They shot a glance at Mirage right in his eyes.

"- Elliott.

\- Yes Bloodhound?

\- How long as it been since you had sex?"

Mirage was a bit taken aback.

"- I guess, a year and a half?"

Bloodhound sat on their knees, crawling a bit towards Mirage. 

"- I know it sounds weird, Elliott, but would you like to do it?"

Elliott stopped every movement. Were they.. Kidding? They seem pretty serious. Even though he couldn't see their face. Maybe he could, if he accepted Bloodhound request. To be honest, Mirage has always had a little something for the hunter. He liked their mystery, their confidence and the sound of their voice. It guided Mirage to an end of fantasies, late at night.

"- I- I mean... Yeah why not pff it's uh... Fine.

\- I am in heat, Elliott. And... Okay, it's because you're there... But I trust you deeply, if I didn't I wouldn't be asking you to do it... Please don't force yourself, my fingers work well.

\- N-no no no. Y-you're in need, I'll take care of you..."

Bloodhound smiled behind their mask before starting to slowly open it. When it was tossed completely on the floor, Mirage's jaw dropped a little. Bloodhound had very deep dark eyes, reddish brown hair, scars and burns on the face and a little fang that was hanging out of their mouth. They looked _adorable._

"- What...?"

The tracker said. 

"- Nothing, y-you're just... Very gorgeous..."

Bloodhound lowered their eyes. 

"- I don't deserve this affection.

\- You do. C'mon, sit on my lap."

Bloodhound did as he pleased and started to strip themselves, revealing slowly their scared and marked skin. They kept their sports bra before working on their trousers. A hand stopped them. Is was Mirage's. The poor man was looking at them with blinking eyes, not knowing where to put them.

"- Hey, elskan, it is okay... Just... Don't stare at my parts for too long...

\- Yeah of course, of course..."

And he let Bloodhound undress until they were in their underwear. They were stunning. Their body was massive and somewhat fragile at the same time. Mirage could be afraid to break them if he didn't know them. Mirage lowered his hand between Hound's legs.

"- Can I..?

\- Please..."

Mirage nodded before slowly passing his hand behind the underwear, gently putting the tips of his fingers on Bloodhound's lips, earning a whispered moan from the other Legend.

"- Feels nice..."

They breathed. Elliott fingers put on a slow and sweet pace inside Bloodhound's cunt, making it slick for his cock to come in. 

After some minutes of sweet fingering, Mirage took his fingers off, alongside of Bloodhound's underwear and the rest of his clothing. Rubbing directly the tip of his aching erection to Bloodhound heat. Until a tight hand came gripping his shoulder.

"- Please go slowly, it's my first time..."

They cried out, everything was overwhelming for Bloodhound, the feeling of the hard cock that was about to fulfill him to the warmth of Mirage's body. It was almost too much. Elliott nodded and very carefully slided into the tracker's pussy, the wetness making it easier. 

"- Ah... Elliott..."

Mirage shushed them, soon putting all his hard length inside Bloodhound. They were panting, feeling so good and full by the cock spearing them open.

"- Please move..."

Elliott giggled. 

"- Not yet, I'm going to enjoy your heat and warm my cock a bit~"

Bloodhound whined. They were desperately needy, their cunt was aching from the non-moving dick inside. But this felt oh so good to Elliott. They had missed this feeling, the feeling of stretching somebody open. It made him more horny when he saw it was Bloodhound. The tracker's pussy letting his cock fit perfectly inside them was exciting. Until they gave a little cry.

"- Please, mìn elskan, I need it, move!~"

Elliott kissed their cheek and obeyed, hitting deep into them, which caused them to scream a little. Their head threw back and their eyes screwed shut. It was nice and relieving. They were missing _that_. And that was unacceptable. Bloodhound moved their hips with Mirage's, earning the cutest sounds from the bamboozler.

They were both close, Bloodhound moaning louder than Mirage while slamming their hips together. Elliott also threw his head back, trusting deeper to hit that sweet sweet spot buried inside of his partner. 

Before they could prevent, Bloodhound came hard on Elliott's cock, milking it. They were panting. Shortly after that, Elliott came deep inside Bloodhound, gasping. They hugged him, coming down from their height before pulling out. 

"- This was so good... Thank you for letting me do this to you..."

Mirage said. And he earned a kiss from Bloodhound.

"- No, thanks to you, elskan."


End file.
